


Toast

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Kikos gets for finishing her homework. Thanks to KK and Arrow for the beta.

Jack placed the plate of toast carefully onto the table and looked around to make sure everything was perfect. Table cloth was in place. Toast was buttered. His note was written in a perfect hurried scrawl - 'Had to run an errand. Enjoy the toast! Love, Jack'. And Bridge would be getting back to the apartment any second now.

Hearing a key slide into the lock, Jack phased through the table and settled under it to wait. The door opened with a slight creak.

"Jack?" said Bridge. "I'm home! I- Hey, toast!"

Bridge's footsteps came nearer and the chair was pulled out from the table. Bridge sat down and Jack got ready to pounce.

There was a faint crinkle of paper. "What errand?"

Jack slid closer, running a hand up the air an inch from Bridge's leg. It wouldn't do to scare Bridge now.

Bridge's posture stiffened. "...Jack? What are you- Oh..."

Jack started undoing Bridge's pants, and Bridge slid lower in the chair, moaning softly.

Grinning to himself, Jack pulled out Bridge's cock. Running his hand up and down its length slowly, Jack let himself enjoy the sight of it. Bridge moaned again, sliding lower.

Jack lowered his mouth over Bridge's cock and started sucking. Bridge made a low noise and thumped the top of the table. Jack kept it slow, sucking softly while slowly running his mouth up and down Bridge's cock. He gripped Bridge's thighs to keep the involuntary thrusting to a minimum.

He kept his mind as blank as he could. Focusing on nothing but how good Bridge tasted to him, on how hot Bridge's noises were. He started picking up the pace, his mouth moving just that little bit faster with each stroke, sucking just that little bit harder.

Bridge make the little squeak he always made when he was close and Jack immediately started picturing his idea, knowing Bridge would pick up on it. Focusing strongly on the image of Bridge, spread out naked on the bed. Jack would be dripping the excess butter from the toast onto Bridge's chest, and then he'd lick it off. Then Bridge would get a mouthful of warm, buttery toast, followed by a warm, buttery kiss from Jack. Over and over and over.

Jack swallowed fast as Bridge came with a shout. Jack eased back, grinning. He phased through the table and bent down to give Bridge a kiss. "So," he said. "It's a good idea?"

Bridge blinked up at Jack. "I think we should test it out right now."

"I'm up for that," said Jack, grinning.

End.


End file.
